<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that time kaede akamatsu started a discord server and promptly searched for toddler leashes on google by crowcinthus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591472">that time kaede akamatsu started a discord server and promptly searched for toddler leashes on google</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowcinthus/pseuds/crowcinthus'>crowcinthus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Discord Au, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Multi, Slight OOC Moments, Texting, chatfic, i can't write half of these characters and my humor is bad, i'm scared of the dr fandom, might actually develop this, platonic saimatsu, what the hell is tagging, why'd i think through all of their typing styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowcinthus/pseuds/crowcinthus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mom  Today at 14:30<br/>Saihara I’m so sorry<br/>I can’t figure out how to take away Ouma’s permissions</p><p>panta piss  Today at 14:30<br/>i rule over all of you idiots<br/>bow down to me</p><p>Z Cups  Today at 14:31<br/>no</p><p>dicktective  Today at 14:31<br/>I’m not sure what i expected</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alright &gt;:)! i mainly started this to wind down and figure out how to write more v3 characters and i thought "why the hell not, sure let's write a chatfic" and now we're here. uhh the humor isn't that good and things may seem ooc so just,,, ,,imagine if it was written better</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>&gt;&gt; School friends :D!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>ThatPianoGirl</b>  Today at 14:23</p><p>Alright everyone! </p><p>Everything should be set up now :)</p><p> </p><p><b>saihara’s cumslut </b>joined the party!</p><p> </p><p><b>saihara’s cumslut  </b>Today at 14:25</p><p>happy to be here</p><p> </p><p><b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>Today at 14:25</p><p>Is that seriously your discord username?</p><p> </p><p><b>saihara’s cumslut </b>Today at 14:26 </p><p>why? got a problem with it?? coward.</p><p> </p><p>Yay you made it, <b>Iroomba</b>!</p><p> </p><p><b>Iroomba </b> Today at 14:26</p><p>hell yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>Ouma  </b>Today at 14:26</p><p>fuck you kaede</p><p> </p><p><b>Iroomba  </b>Today at 14:26</p><p>oh hey virgin</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:27</p><p>hey slut</p><p> </p><p><b>mom  </b>Today at 14:27</p><p>Why am I mom??</p><p> </p><p><b>Iroomba </b> Today at 14:27</p><p>kinda kinky of you cockitchy</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:27</p><p>you know it</p><p>and your mom because ur mom gae</p><p> </p><p><b>Spider Mom </b>just showed up!</p><p> </p><p><b>Spider Mom </b> Today at 14:28</p><p>*You’re, Ouma.</p><p> </p><p><b>Iroomba  </b>Today at 14:28</p><p>omg the first message kirumi sends and it’s a grammar correction</p><p> </p><p><b>Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends  </b>Today at 14:28</p><p>That is correct.</p><p> </p><p><b>mom  </b>Today at 14:28</p><p>I’ve given up on trying to stop Ouma from doing this</p><p> </p><p><b>Iroomba </b> Today at 14:29</p><p>take away his admin perms lmao 😼</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:29</p><p>fuckin try me bitch</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo </b>is here.</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo  </b>Today at 14:30</p><p>Oh god</p><p>I fear kokichi so much</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:30</p><p>as you should, peasant</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-fDGu7EtmQ"> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-fDGu7EtmQ </a>
</p><p> </p><p><b>mom  </b>Today at 14:30</p><p>Saihara I’m so sorry</p><p>I can’t figure out how to take away Ouma’s permissions</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:30</p><p>i rule over all of you idiots</p><p>bow down to me</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:31</p><p>no 💖</p><p> </p><p><b>dicktective  </b> Today at 14:31 </p><p>I’m not sure what i expected</p><p> </p><p>Good to see you, <b>Falsehood</b>.</p><p> </p><p>Yay you made it, <b>わイフ~</b>!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>Z Cups   </b>Today at 14:31</p><p>real subtle, titless 💀🤡</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>わイフ  </b> Today at 14:31 </p><p>what of it lolololol?</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b> Today at 14:31 </p><p>dear god who let the pathetic weeb join</p><p> </p><p><b>Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends  </b> Today at 14:31 </p><p>I felt she should be included so I messaged her privately on Discord given she doesn’t check the group chat.</p><p> </p><p><b>Hope Slut: Refrigerator Flavor  </b>Today at 14:32</p><p>Apologies for not replying to everyone, my WiFi was down for a few minutes.</p><p>...</p><p>Refrigerator?</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b> Today at 14:32 </p><p>nihihi~</p><p>mom still hasn’t figured out how to take away my admin perms &gt;:3</p><p> </p><p><b>mom  </b>Today at 14:32</p><p>Do <em> not </em>call me mom</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups   </b>Today at 14:32</p><p>the virgin has a mommy kink lmao 😼</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:33</p><p>at least <em> my </em>mommy doesn’t have a drinking problem</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:33</p><p>shut the fuck up </p><p> </p><p><b>dicktective  </b>Today at 14:33</p><p>That’s a low blow kokichi-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mom</b>
</p><p>Ouma you don’t just-</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:33</p><p>i only speak the truth :))</p><p> </p><p><b>dicktective  </b>Today at 14:33</p><p>That’s-</p><p> </p><p><b>Hope Slut: Refrigerator Flavor  </b>Today at 14:34</p><p>That is ironic, Ouma</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:34</p><p>oh you fuckers have no faith in me</p><p>how disheartening 😔</p><p> </p><p><b>Sword Wife </b>joined the party!</p><p> </p><p><b>Astro boy </b>just showed up!</p><p> </p><p><b>Sword Wife  </b>Today at 14:34</p><p>I hate you all.</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:34</p><p>love ya too maki roll ;))</p><p> </p><p><b>Sword Wife  </b>Today at 14:34</p><p>wink at me like that again and i’ll make it so that you can’t move out of that position ever again.</p><p> </p><p><b>わイフ  </b>Today at 14:35</p><p>so violent (o-o;)</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:35</p><p>
  <em> kinky~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>mom  </b>Today at 14:35</p><p>Miu I-</p><p>I’m-</p><p>No</p><p> </p><p><b>dicktective  </b>Today at 14:35</p><p>I believe kaito is making a good decision by not paying any attention to this server</p><p> </p><p><b>Astro boy  </b>Today at 14:36</p><p>Nah I’m just reading up lol</p><p> </p><p><b>dicktective  </b>Today at 14:36</p><p>Oh god</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:36</p><p>kaito be like</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjDVOHC_aNg"> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjDVOHC_aNg </a>
</p><p><b>Astro boy  </b>Today at 14:37</p><p>Do I look like chickne little??</p><p>Guys?????</p><p>Guys c’mon please</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:37</p><p>u do lmao</p><p> </p><p><b>わイフ  </b>Today at 14:37</p><p>nah you look like him lolol<br/>
</p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:37</p><p>thanks for showing us your body pillow cover you skank</p><p>much appreciated</p><p> </p><p><b>Astro boy  </b>Today at 14:37</p><p>Who the fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:37</p><p>just further proves that tsumugi will die alone in her void of husbandos</p><p> </p><p><b>わイフ  </b>Today at 14:38</p><p>hey !! (ಠ^ಠ)</p><p> </p><p><b>mom  </b>Today at 14:38</p><p>Better than dying alone with a bottle of grape panta as your only friend</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:38</p><p>dAMN BAKAMATSU 💀💀</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:38</p><p>become the dirt i walk upon.</p><p> </p><p><b>dicktective  </b>Today at 14:39</p><p>I leave for five minutes and this is what i come back to-</p><p> </p><p><b>Hope Slut: Refrigerator Flavor  </b>Today at 14:39</p><p>It was actually 3 minutes!</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:39</p><p>kiibo shut the fuck up or i’m putting a retractable dick on you the next time i see you 😸</p><p> </p><p><b>Hope Slut: Refrigerator Flavor  </b>Today at 14:40</p><p>Vulgar…</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:41</p><p>🎤šäWãrAśęNàī<span class="emojiContainer-3X8SvE">🥰</span>KìMí😸Wã⛓š<span class="highlight">H</span>öū<span class="highlight">J</span>ô👻Nâ💅ñÖ?✨böKù🌸Wâ🧚♀️ÿARiçHiñ🤴BįCChī😾ńO😩oSû🚣Dà🎉YO💦</p><p> </p><p><b>Astro boy  </b>Today at 14:41</p><p>What the <em> fuck </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Hope Slut: Refrigerator Flavor  </b>Today at 14:41</p><p>We should all watch this some time! Thank you Iruma!!<br/>
</p><p><b>わイフ  </b>Today at 14:41</p><p>kiibo, no-</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:41</p><p>don’t stop him you flat-chested dunce</p><p>i wanna see how far this goes</p><p> </p><p><b>mom  </b>Today at 14:41</p><p>Saihara helped me with getting rid of Ouma’s permissions :DD</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:41</p><p>awhh~ you’re no fun :(((</p><p> </p><p><b>Sword Wife  </b>Today at 14:41</p><p>Finally, the idiot has been dethroned</p><p> </p><p><b>*+:｡.｡Mage｡.｡:+* </b>has hopped onto the server!</p><p> </p><p><b>Kill💖All💖Men </b>is here.</p><p> </p><p><b>*+:｡.｡Mage｡.｡:+* </b> Today at 14:42<br/>
you’re all so tiresome,,,,, ,,</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:42</p><p>says the loli magician</p><p> </p><p><b>Loli magician  </b>Today at 14:41</p><p>
  <span>what’s a loli?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>who changed my username &gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Lesbean </b> Today at 14:43<br/>
Such a degenerate thing for you to do, Iruma 😔</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:43</p><p>at least I know that my tits are something worth flaunting unlike you, slut 🗿</p><p> </p><p><b>mom  </b>Today at 14:43</p><p>Miu I can and will kick you from this server</p><p>Don’t test me</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:43</p><p>It seems that Blowjobmatsu wants to speak 🤡</p><p> </p><p><b>mom  </b>Today at 14:43</p><p>Hey Saihara how do I kick people-</p><p> </p><p><b>dicktective  </b>Today at 14:44</p><p>Ah</p><p>Do you want me to do it,,?</p><p> </p><p><b>mom  </b>Today at 14:44</p><p>That’d be great &gt;:D<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:44</p><p>here lies Miu Iruma</p><p>may she rest in hell with the rest of her hookups </p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 14:44</p><p>Still here, idiot</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 14:44</p><p>what a shame</p><p> </p><p><b>&gt;&gt; ThatPianoGirl </b> to <b>Spider Mom</b></p><p> </p><p><b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>Today at 15:22</p><p>Hey Kirumi~</p><p> </p><p><b>Spider Mom  </b>Today at 15:22</p><p>Yes?</p><p> </p><p><b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>Today at 15:23</p><p>I’m gonna go study and then sleep, could you make sure Ouma and Iruma don’t burn down the server?</p><p> </p><p><b>Spider Mom  </b>Today at 15:23</p><p>I will try my best.</p><p> </p><p><b>Spider Mom  </b>Today at 20:34</p><p>My apologies, chaos broke out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>&gt;&gt; Emo </b> to <b>ThatPianoGirl</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Emo  </b>Today at 20:04</p><p>Akamatsu,,, ,,</p><p>Kiibo, himiko, and tsumugi started a cult</p><p>They’re insisting we watch anime together but uh</p><p>It’s,,</p><p>Odd</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo  </b>Today at 20:37</p><p>They’re now exorcising Iruma-</p><p>Send help</p><p> </p><p><b>&gt;&gt; saihara’s cumslut </b> to <b>Emo</b></p><p> </p><p><b>saihara’s cumslut  </b>Today at 21:18</p><p>want some of my nudes saihara-chan~ ;))</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo  </b>Today at 21:21</p><p>I’m not even sure how to respond to that</p><p>My first instinct is no</p><p> </p><p><b>saihara’s cumslut  </b>Today at 21:22</p><p>wrong answer!!</p><p>hehe <b> <em>Sauce<br/>
<br/>
</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b>Emo  </b>Today at 21:22</p><p>That’s just the first image result for spaghetti on google-</p><p> </p><p><b>saihara’s cumslut  </b>Today at 22:22</p><p>shut up no it isn’t</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo  </b>Today at 21:23</p><p>It is,,, ,,<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>saihara’s cumslut  </b>Today at 21:24</p><p>maybe i’m just a famous food blogger on the side~</p><p> </p><p><b>Emo  </b>Today at 21:24</p><p>Didn’t you burn an entire bowl of popcorn last week?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>&gt;&gt; Kill:hearts:All:hearts:Men </b> to <b>*+:｡.｡Mage｡.｡:+*</b></p><p> </p><p><b>Kill:hearts:All:hearts:Men  </b>Today at 02:43</p><p>Do you listen to girl in red 👉👈</p><p> </p><p><b>*+:｡.｡Mage｡.｡:+*  </b>Today at 02:57</p><p>it’s almost 3 am tenko,,,,, ,,</p><p> </p><p><b>Kill:hearts:All:hearts:Men  </b>Today at 02:59</p><p>Never too late to trade music recommendations !</p><p>So do you?</p><p> </p><p><b>*+:｡.｡Mage｡.｡:+*  </b>Today at 02:59</p><p>a bit…</p><p> </p><p><b>Kill:hearts:All:hearts:Men  </b>Today at 03:00</p><p>Which songs??</p><p> </p><p><b>Kill:hearts:All:hearts:Men  </b>Today at 03:14</p><p>Himiko?</p><p>Oh you’re probably asleep 😔</p><p>Sleep well!! 💖💖</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt; m̷̢͔̼͇̜̜͓͚͉̥̄̓͆͊͛͘ͅi̸͓͈̻̗̿̈́͗̊̇͊̃̃̓̾l̵̳̓̀̅̂́k̷̢̮͉̬̽͊̄͌̈́͌̎͊͘ ̶͕̑̒͒̕c̶̱̺̪͕̤̩̥̰̏͋͛̌̐̈́̈́͛̌̂ų̶͓̄͠ļ̶͎̤̮͔̃̇t̴͇͕̑͗͋̏̓͘ </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 04:19</p><p>hngsh wan,, ,comitt crimse</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 04:19</p><p>it’s 4 am fuckface</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 04:20</p><p>doesnt sto[ me from committinf arson</p><p>hehe 420</p><p>blaz it</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 04:20</p><p>omg are you stoned</p><p>loser</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss  </b>Today at 04:21</p><p>not ye  t</p><p>hnf sleepmny</p><p> </p><p><b>funky avocado uncle  </b>Today at 04:22</p><p>Ouma go to bed-</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss </b>Today at 04:22</p><p>n o 💖🔪</p><p> </p><p><b>The power of Atua compels you  </b>Today at 04:22</p><p>Atua says you should sleep 😌💅</p><p> </p><p><b>panta piss </b>Today at 04:23 </p><p>fFu c k that noise im sleepnih</p><p> </p><p><b>わイフ  </b>Today at 04:27</p><p>The zettai ryouiki is the widely accepted terminology to describe the slit of visible skin between a girl’s miniskirt and her thighhighs. The phrase means “absolute territory” in Japanese, and its usage is an homage to the Eva units in Neon Genesis Evangelion (DarkMirage, 2006). Very common in tsundere-type characters, the zettai ryouiki is a popular, increasingly present aspect of character design in modern anime. It combines the elegance of thighhigh stockings with the raciness of the short skirt, and it’s one of the only instances (well, outside of nudity) people get to see the top of thighhighs. Interestingly, the attractiveness of the zettai ryouiki generally increases as the slit becomes narrower, one of the only instances when less skin revealed is preferred. All of these attributes and many more add to the mystique of the zettai ryouiki.</p><p>v(^∀^*) (*^∀^)v</p><p> </p><p><b>Z Cups  </b>Today at 04:28</p><p>oh god the weeb’s going off</p><p>angie do your atua shit and save us all from being metaphorically fucked in the ass by a virgin cosplayer<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>quite a few of these jokes were taken directly from a discord server i'm in with my friends bc i'm unoriginal and i now realize that i went ham on the images in this chapter so- whoopsies</p><p>also!! the pictures of butterflies and the sunset belong to me, please do not use them without my permission</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>&gt;&gt; Iroomba </b>
  <span>to </span>
  <b>Falsehood</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>ThatPianoGirl</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>
  <span>Today at 06:02</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miu you should sleep...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iroomba  </b>
  <span>Today at 06:09</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no :hearts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i’m coming </span>
</p><p>
  <span>NOP E I DDNT FINISH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HASUFBRI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I MEANT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>
  <span>Today at 06:09</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iroomba  </b>
  <span>Today at 06:09</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’M COMING FOR YOUR SPINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THATS WHAT I EANT’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PELASE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>
  <span>Today at 06:09</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIU OH MY GOD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Falsehood  </b>
  <span>Today at 06:09</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH DEAR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iroomba  </b>
  <span>Today at 06:09</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TAKE THAT OUT OF CONTEXT AND I BREAK YOUR SKULL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>
  <span>Today at 06:09</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>GOOD JOB HONEY</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iroomba  </b>
  <span>Today at 06:10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>im sleeping fuck this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>love you idiots</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt; Beetlebug </b>
  <span>to </span>
  <b>funky avocado uncle</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>Spider Mom</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>Falsehood</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Beetlebug  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:34</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gonta saw a tiger swallowtail when he went out today :)))<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a friend :)!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spider Mom  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:35</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>funky avocado uncle  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:37</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he’s just,, ,,just vibin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Falsehood  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:37</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vibing!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spider Mom  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:39</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amami, before I forget…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You like baking, correct?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>funky avocado uncle  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:39</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spider Mom  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:39</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akamatsu sent me a cookie recipe that I think you’ll enjoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>funky avocado uncle  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:39</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spider Mom  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:39</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/10552/giant-chocolate-chip-cookie/">
    <span>https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/10552/giant-chocolate-chip-cookie/</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>funky avocado uncle  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:39</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ah!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seems easy enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i might make it for you sometime then :))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spider Mom  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:39</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, there’s no need to trouble yourself that much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could always make it myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>funky avocado uncle  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:40</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but isn’t it more fun to bake it with others?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you need to take a break sometimes tojo :((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spider Mom  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:40</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, I suppose that is true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>funky avocado uncle  </b>
  <span>Today at 9:40</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;:3!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>funky avocado uncle  </b>
  <span>Today at 18:13</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sunset!!!<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Falsehood  </b>
  <span>Today at 18:14</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s lovely, Amami!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Beetlebug  </b>
  <span>Today at 18:15</span>
</p><p>
  <span>colorful :)!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt; saihara’s cumslut </b>
  <span>to </span>
  <b>Emo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut  </b>
  <span>Today at 18:53</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thought of you ❤️<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo  </b>
  <span>Today at 18:53</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut  </b>
  <span>Today at 18:54</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>void </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo  </b>
  <span>Today at 18:54</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes you invoke fear and confusion in me kokichi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut  </b>
  <span>Today at 18:54</span>
</p><p>
  <span>perfect!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the emotions everyone should feel talking to me :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo  </b>
  <span>Today at 18:54</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure kokichi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut  </b>
  <span>Today at 18:54</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:))</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt; m̷̢͔̼͇̜̜͓͚͉̥̄̓͆͊͛͘ͅi̸͓͈̻̗̿̈́͗̊̇͊̃̃̓̾l̵̳̓̀̅̂́k̷̢̮͉̬̽͊̄͌̈́͌̎͊͘ ̶͕̑̒͒̕c̶̱̺̪͕̤̩̥̰̏͋͛̌̐̈́̈́͛̌̂ų̶͓̄͠ļ̶͎̤̮͔̃̇t̴͇͕̑͗͋̏̓͘ </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>panta piss  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:37</span>
</p><p>
  <span>maki be like<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sword Wife  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:38</span>
</p><p>
  <span>die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>panta piss  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:38</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no</span>
  <span class="emoji">❤️</span>
  <span class="emoji">😼</span>
  <span class="emoji">🔪</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sword Wife  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:38</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ugh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>panta piss  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:40</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIU STOLE MY PEACH RINGS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THAT SLUT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Z Cups  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:40</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LMAO SUCK IT LOSER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sword Wife  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:40</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s called karma, idiot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>panta piss  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:40</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I GOT THEM BACK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HA FUCK YO U</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dicktective  </b>
  <span>Today at  19:41</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiibo couldn’t come to movie night so akamatsu dragged me and kokichi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Send help</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>panta piss  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:41</span>
</p><p>
  <span>haha su f f e r</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dicktective  </b>
  <span>Today at  19:41</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi please </span>
</p><p>
  <span>mY SKITTLES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mom  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:41</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saihara I’m so sorry</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>panta piss  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:42</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I RULE SUPREME OVER THE SNACKS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FUCK YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>dicktective  </b>
  <span>Today at  19:42</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi p le a se</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>panta piss  </b>
  <span>Today at 19:42</span>
</p><p>
  <span>crimes &gt;:33</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt; saihara’s cumslut </b>
  <span>to </span>
  <b>Emo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut </b>
  <span> Today at 21:09</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hey idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wanna go to a coffee shop together or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like a date i guess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather passive aggressive-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut </b>
  <span> Today at 21:10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shut up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When are you thinking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have schoolwork to do so i’m a bit busy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut </b>
  <span> Today at 21:11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>friday ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fuck you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut </b>
  <span> Today at 21:11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you’re not welcome, fucker</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt; Emo </b>
  <span>to </span>
  <b>ThatPianoGirl</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo </b>
  <span> Today at 21:12</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akamatsu </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akamatsu send help</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:12</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh dear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo </b>
  <span> Today at 21:12</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi asked me out-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a very roundabout way but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m still processing it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:13</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn’t that what you wanted?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo </b>
  <span> Today at 21:13</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> i cannot process this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:13</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you accept it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo </b>
  <span> Today at 21:13</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think,, ,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah i did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh dear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh dear oh dear i did not expect this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m just,,,, ,,gonan </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contemplate life in a corner</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ThatPianoGirl  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:14</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well you have fun with that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Date with Ouma! Congrats!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Emo </b>
  <span> Today at 21:28</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have come back from my contemplation and the panic has set in</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>&gt;&gt; Iroomba </b>
  <span>to </span>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iroomba  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:32</span>
</p><p>
  <span>did ya do it yet, o’ lord of the piss?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut </b>
  <span> Today at 21:32</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes i did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iroomba  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:32</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ugh finally</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut </b>
  <span> Today at 21:32</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i’m going to stab you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iroomba  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:32</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yea yea at least you’re not a coward anymore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut </b>
  <span> Today at 21:32</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fuck you </span>
  <span class="emoji">🥰</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Iroomba  </b>
  <span>Today at 21:32</span>
</p><p>
  <span>feeling’s mutual, fuckface</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>saihara’s cumslut </b>
  <span> Today at 21:32</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>